


Hidden Depths

by LifeofSterek



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curses, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeofSterek/pseuds/LifeofSterek
Summary: For once everything in Beacon Hills is perfectly quiet and no-one is trying to kill them. Then Deaton gets a phone call from Storybrooke with a problem that could destroy everyone's happy endings.Sending Derek and Stile to help with their wolf problem could this fairytale have more to it than they ever could of imagined.





	Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

> So this story picks up a few years after season 3 but none of the stuff in 4, 5 or 6 has happened. I have also changed a few more things in where Jackson never left, i have also kept Allison alive as she never deserved to die as well as Boyd and Erica who were never destroyed by the Alpha pack. Malia won't be in this story as i feel her character was forced upon Stiles but Kira has made an entrance.
> 
> I will also be posting screen caps to this story on Instagram and i hope you enjoy reading my first ever fanfic. This has been such an exciting decision for me that i really can't wait to share my story, and it's all down to the amazing fanfics that i have read on here. There is so much talent on this site that its inspired a 30 something single gal to be brave enough to share her thoughts. So thank you to all of you.
> 
> I will update the tags as i go along
> 
> i got a little excited an uploaded before this was fully beta read but i have someone on it now and will upload the update when its done. Until then i apologise for any silly mistakes,

 Rain had started to come down heavily causing the ground in the forest to become more saturated. As the girl ran forward her feet started to lose traction on the leaves and slip causing mud to build up on her bare feet and seep between her toes. Her long hair started to stick to her face as she pushed herself to run harder and faster. Eventually coming to a stop and starting to pace around catching her breath.

“No, No, No, this can’t be happening,” she chants to herself between gasps. “You are meant to protect me.” She grabs the red clock that hangs around her frame and wrapping it more tightly around her. As the pain surges through her head once more she brings her hands to her temples applying pressure with the heel of her palms and grabbing her hair in an attempt to control the pain.

The girl falls to her knees and a high-pitched scream fills the forest all around. Hands still pressed to her temples she falls further to the ground and her figure becomes lost to a sea of red satin. The screams become more strained as the pain intensifies and then suddenly they just stop.

The forest is engulfed with a deadly silence and the ground remains still until small movements come from beneath the red cloak. Slowly from under the material a creature of fur and paws appears. The beast is covered with fur as black as the night sky that surrounds the trees all around, four powerful legs bring her to a full standing position where she slowly surveys the area around using all her senses.

The wolf's eyes shine yellow as it reflects the moon in the sky, taking her nose she scents the air and a low growl fills the wolf's throat as she seeks the scent of the prey she is looking for, before pounding into action and running deeper into the forest. The wolf easily makes her way through the underlay and dense forest ground, making quick progress to the destination that she seeks. She starts to slow her pace down and brings her body low to the ground, hiding herself in a bush where her eyes zoom in on a figure in front, omitting a snarl as she watches and waits for her perfect moment.

Fifty feet ahead in the surrounding area stands a tall young man with blonde hair dressed in jeans, walking boots and a plaid shirt, which clings to his torso from the rain that has soaked him. He brings an axe down to the last piece of wood easily splitting it into two, each piece falling either side of the cutting block that it was placed on. After placing the axe to one side he bends down to pick up the two pieces of wood  turning his back to his unknown stalker and places them on the pile that he has created of all the other chopped wood. The wolf, watching every move, sees the opportunity and suddenly bounds forward with a huge leap and teeth bared before landing her claws into the soft flesh of the mans shoulders.

*~*~*

Derek wakes up with a sudden jolt sitting up in bed breathing heavily filled with terror and the taste of blood filling his mouth. A thin layer of sweat covers his bare torso still groggy from the visions that fill his head.

“What the hell?” he mutters as he tries to regain back his own reality. The loft is pitch black and as he looks over to his bedside table to his clock the luminescent green digits tell him it's just after 3am. Derek climbs out of his bed wincing as he stretches his legs out, his muscles feeling like they had just completed a 2-hour work out and further confusion starts to fog his brain. His bare feet touching the floor help to ground him to his normal surroundings, where he slowly pads out of his room making his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He didn't need to worry about switching any lights on as his preternatural eyesight allows him to navigate his way through the dark easily.

As he reaches the kitchen he grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it with cold water from the tap wanting to get rid of the copper taste that still lingers in his mouth. Derek gulps down the whole glass easily realising for the first time how thirsty he really was and now fully oriented back to the real world. Derek rushes back upstairs to his bedroom and grabs his phone from the bedside table disconnecting the charger holding it there. Quickly typing out a message to the pack group they had set up:

**_Derek:_ **

**_Emergency pack meeting my place 7am. Don’t be late._ **

He places the phone back to where it had sat. Finally climbing back between the warm bed sheets laying down, Derek tries to get himself comfortable again. Playing the dream over and over again in his head, Derek tries to make sense of the new threat to Beacon Hills.

 

* * *

 

Stiles slowly stirs awake as he hears his phone make that familiar chirping sound and blindly grabs for it as he forces himself to open his eyes. The light from the screen brightly lights up the immediate surrounding area. Stiles quickly closes his eyes and rubs them with his free hand in attempt to get them to adjust to the change in brightness. Squinting his eyes Stiles opens up the message icon and sees that it has been sent to the pack group:

**_Derek:_ **

**_Emergency pack meeting my place 7am. Don’t be late._ **

Ignoring the slight change in the pace of his heart rate in seeing Derek's name Stiles huffs out: “Really dude you need to learn the meaning of sociable hours.”  Stiles groans and immediately scrolls down to see if anyone has responded. Looking at the time and seeing that it's 3.15am, he's not surprised to see nothing but he can identify that everyone has read the message, the joys of modern technology.

“No excuses not to turn up now,” he mutters. Exiting the message, he contemplates calling Scott, thinking that maybe he should leave him to sleep, but since he’s up why shouldn’t his best buddy be? What are best friends for, if not for suffering together? The phone rings a couple of times before he gets a groggy “Hello?”

“So, what do _you_ think this _emergency_ pack meeting is all about?” He ads an extra level of sarcasm to the word “emergency”.

“Stiles, it’s 4am in in the morning and the message came from Derek. What makes you think I have any idea what it’s about?” Scott replies.

“3.15,” is Stiles’ only response

“What?” Scott sounds confused now.

“It's 3.15am and I don’t know. Derek may have called you first, to discuss things Alpha to Alpha and the two of you decided that a pack meeting was required,” Stiles reels off quickly.

“No, he hasn't called. No, there has been no Alpha to Alpha chin wag and right now all I care about is getting some more sleep before having to haul my butt out of bed at ridiculous o’clock to attend this stupid meeting! So if you don't mind I'm going to hang up now!”

“Fine,” Stiles relents and adds jokingly, “some True Alpha you are.” Then he hangs up.

Stiles thinks about calling Derek next, but knows that he would just be faced with a blunt answer and told to turn up at 7am, with the rest of the pack, as requested. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to antagonize the Sourwolf, though, instead he decides to text him directly.

**_Stiles:_ **

**_And will you be serving breakfast?_ **

It doesn't take long to get a reply, backing Stiles theory that Derek isn’t asleep. A small smile creeps onto his face on seeing the response.

**_Derek:_ **

**_What are you rambling on about?_ **

**_Stiles:_ **

**_Well, since you have commanded our presence at such an ungodly hour, will you be supplying breakfast?_ **

**_Derek:_ **

**_Do you ever stop thinking about your stomach?_ **

**_Stiles:_ **

**_Hey! I'm a strapping growing young man. I need to make sure I have the correct sustenance so that I don’t remain the 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone I am. Need I remind you that I am just a meager human? So will there be breakfast?_ **

Stiles watches the ellipsis appear and disappear several times as if Derek was typing out an answer, then changed his mind in what he wrote.

**_Derek:_ **

**_Will I hear the end of it if I don’t?_ **

**_Stiles:_ **

**_Are you brave enough to find out?_ **

**_Derek:_ **

**_Fine. I shall make sure to supply breakfast._ **

**_Stiles:_ **

**_Yessss. I want chocolate chip pancakes, waffles with strawberries and whipped cream._ **

**_Stiles:_ **

**_Ohh and those flaky fresh pastries that taste really good with jam._ **

**_Derek:_ **

**_I didn't ask you what you wanted. I just said I would supply breakfast. Now go to sleep and I will see you later._ **

Stiles chuckles to himself as he succeeded in getting the grumpy wolf all riled up.

**_Stiles:_ **

**_Alright Sourwolf, don't get your PJs all twisted up._ **

**_Derek:_ **

**_Stop calling me that. You know I hate it._ **

**_Stiles:_ **

**_I know :) See you soon Sourwolf_ **

Stiles doesn’t get a response to that but he knows, that Derek is cursing him right now. Like always, when he's alone and thinking of Derek, a warm feeling spreads over his body and a genuine smile makes an appearance. Stiles quickly shakes his head tampering the emotions that have slowly been growing stronger for the broody older man. He is determined to keep a lid on them though, as someone like Derek would never look twice at someone like Stiles. Plus Derek is straight and Stiles has not been sure what he is for  while now. He just knows, that once Derek had come onto the scene, he started to question his sexuality more and more.

Looking at the clock and deciding that he is  too awake to get back to sleep now, he grabs his laptop and loads up Netflix. A dose of Avengers will help keep him distracted from the urges of thinking about Derek Hale. In bed. In nothing more than his pajama bottoms. No doubt looking ungodly with that chest of his.

Picking the first Iron Man film Stiles settles back down in bed and tries to keep his hands well away from the raging boner he gave himself thinking about Derek and his godly abs. He forces himself to concentrate on the plot in front of him that is now so familiar to him.

 

* * *

 

Derek hasn’t slept much after the dream. He felt too restless and kept tossing and turning for the rest of the night. He was surprised when the first message came through from Stiles, as it had been so late he hadn’t expected any sort of a response, just a bunch of grumpy overly tired teenagers turning up to his loft at 7.00am. However once he took a second to think about it though if anyone was going to reply, he knew deep down that it would be Stiles.

 After having read Stiles message a few times, Derek still doesn’t like the way that Stiles puts himself down and describes himself as ‘ _147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone’_  or even a ‘ _meager human’._ He lets out an uncontrolled whine at this and immediately wants to reply back exactly how he sees Stiles.

He couldn't pinpoint the moment his attitude towards the boy had changed, all he knows is that at some point he no longer felt disregard or vexation when around Stiles, but comfort and familiarity that brought a strange feeling of want and desire for the young boy. Not long after that he found himself fantasizing about Stiles and having his hands tenderly trailing his long fingers down his torso and tracing the line of hair that leads to the most sacred of places. The first time Derek thought of Stiles touching him he came so hard that he had left himself breathless and dizzy it took him a good 10 minutes to recover.

Derek originally put it down to nothing more than sexual frustration as the situations they kept being thrown into kept them in close proximity with heightened emotions, and any one in those situations were bound to build up some sort of desire, but as things calmed down and any threat to Beacon Hills became a long memory Derek still found himself seeking out Stiles company. Not that he had to try very hard as with Scott, Allison and Isaac busy attending the University of California, Lydia and Kira at Yale and Cora along with Boyd and Jackson at Berkley this left Stiles and Erica the only ones in the pack left in Beacon Hills. After the sheriff had suffered a minor heart attack in the last year of Stiles being at school Stiles had decided to attend Beacon Hills community college to study forensic criminology, despite being accepted to both Berkley and Yale, as he could not bare the thought of being too far from his dad.

Erica had decided college was not for her but had found a full time job working as a barista in the  Beacon Hills local coffee shop, as Derek was insistent that if she wanted to continue living with him at the loft that she needed to pay her way, even if he didn't need the money. Derek had even stated working again as a freelance architect, though his job had flexible hours and allowed him to work from home.

This meant that Derek would now regularly find Stiles turning up to his loft claiming that he was waiting for Erica to finish her shift so that they could hang out or that the light at the loft made it easier for him to do his research for his Emissary training, as a lot it was flipping through old books and bestiaries studying all types of supernatural creatures as this was part of the learning’s. Sometimes Derek would join him and regale Stiles with old stories that his mum once told him about giants, ogres, fairies and all other sorts of creatures that his mum brought him up with, creating fond memories for him as he retold them. They would sit there for hours, Stiles enthralled by the information that Derek would give him throwing in the occasional “No way” and “So what happened next?” as well as eager head nods and flailing hand gestures. One of them would eventually get hungry and suggest food where they would then order take out and deicide on watching a couple of episodes of the latest show that were bingeing on Netflix. Derek would sit on the couch trying to make sure that the scent of Stiles content and happiness does not overwhelm him and cause him to confess something that he's struggling more and more to keep to himself.

This had sort of become their routine and the pair of them without any effort or realising what had happened became what others might call friends, and there were times that they would get that lost and comfortable in the shows they were watching that on more than one occasion Stiles had fallen asleep on Derek's couch.

So now here they were with everyone having completed their first year at college and at home for the break and Derek pining for Stiles more than ever. At 5.am Derek gave up all hope of getting back to sleep so deiced to get up and start sorting stuff out for the meeting he was to hold in a few hours.

Derek jumped into the shower and quickly washed away the sweat that had covered him from the nights dream. As he worked the soap into his hair he felt the familiar twitch of his cock and the scent of pre come filling the air. Derek quickly rinsed the soap out of his hair so not to get soap in his eyes and trailed his hand down to his hard cock and started to slowly twist his hand around his shaft. He thought about Stiles down on his knees in front of him running his hands up and down the back of his thighs and bringing them up to knead the cheeks of his arse, using those long fingers to tease his hole by slowly tracing the outline or running two of them over the entrance but never giving Derek the satisfaction of pushing his finger inside. As he thought of this he quickened the pace to which he stroked his cock and swiped his thumb across his slit at the top to rub in the pre come. Derek’s breath started to become fast and short as his balls tightened and the familiar feeling of climax reached his stomach. “Stiles” he cried out as Derek spilt his come all over his hand and continued to stroke himself slowly until he was finally spent. Derek braced himself against the wall using his hands but his arms still stretched out letting the water wash over his back and clean up the mess he just made as he recovered.

 Stepping out of the shower he quickly dried himself off and dresses himself into jeans and a maroon henley that fitted his torso nicely. Even though Derek was actually quiet the chef he was in no mood to prep pancakes so instead he nipped out and picked up some croissants from a 24-hour store, as well as some bacon and sausages. As soon as he got home he Switched on the coffee machine and cooked up the bacon along with the sausages in a frying pan, placing them in the oven to keep warm for everyone’s arrival. He also decided on some French toast and just as the pack were due to arrive laid it all out on the dining room table along with various jams to go with the croissants.

Lydia and Jackson were the first to arrive, Lydia looking immaculate and well pedicured despite the time in the morning whereas Jackson had his usual pissed off with the world look on his face and muttered “This better be bloody good, dragging me out of bed at this time” Lydia given him a light slap to the back of the head at his first words cheerily adds “Morning Derek” guiding Jackson to the kitchen whilst she helps herself to cup of coffee.

Soon after Kira arrives with Erica and Boyd, Erica having spent the night at Boyd's making sure to make the most of him being home, all of them still looking a little disheveled and sleep deprived. Kira immediately joined Lydia in the kitchen opting for tea instead of coffee though whilst Boyd made his way over to Derek for an exchange of back slaps and bro hugs. Erica having spotted the food made her way over to the dining room table immediately.  

A few minutes later Scott, Allison and Isaac turned up, everyone greeting each other with the familiarity of close friendship that being a pack brings. Soon after Allison and Isaac had made things official Scott soon become part of things and the two went from being a couple to a trio. Derek was not sure how that worked and chose not to think about it too much but they all seemed happy and their combined scents went really well together so he didn't question it and neither did the rest of the pack.

Thinking about how his and Stiles scents would mix together he suddenly gets distracted by Scott “Cool, there’s food, thanks dude” Scott cries out rather enthusiastically and immediately makes his way over to the table. “Don’t call me dude” came Derek's response.

 As they were all sitting down to the table Cora walked in with Stiles trailing behind her. “Sorry we are late, someone's hunk of crap they call a car broke down on the way here” Cora explained. “Heyyyy that’s no way to talk about Roscoe, it's not his fault that someone wanted us around before the sun has had a chance to come up and help warm my baby up” Stiles whined from the kitchen, knowing that he didn't need to shout with all the supernatural hearing around him. As Stiles walked up to the table coffee in hand, no doubt filled with a ridiculous amount of sugar Derek noted a look of joy cross Stiles face as he registered the croissants. “Ohh someone pass me the strawberry jam” Stiles requested as he took the last seat at the table.

Everyone ate in silence as they quickly devoured the food in front of them, the room only filled with the occasional noise of approval, as they ate something that they found particularly delicious. 20 minutes later the food had all but disappeared, “If you all make your way through to the living room, I will clear up and explain why I have called you all over here” Derek announced as they all finished up their final bites, “Stiles you can help me” he quickly added at which Stiles replies “but whhhyyy” like a petulant child, “because I said so that’s why” came Derek's reasoning. Everyone else just subtly looked at each other at the usual banter between the two, rolling their eyes and made their way over to the living room. “Fine” Stiles relented “Since you got those nice French pastries I like it's the least I can do”. “They are called croissants” Derek supplied, “Right, yeah I knew that I just couldn't remember.”

 Stiles collects up all the plates and places all the used cutlery on top, as he turns around to head to the kitchen he nearly trips over his own feet dropping everything all over the floor. Luckily Derek is there to grab him from behind latching onto his shoulders and stops any such accident. Stiles gasps at the contact “Whoa thanks, that could of got messy” he nervously gets out and turns around to face Derek. Derek can’t help but stare into the depths of Stiles amber coloured eyes, feeling himself get lost in the way the sunlight from the loft windows make the flecks of gold in them more apparent. Stiles looks straight back noticing that Derek's hands linger on his shoulders and a slight tinge of pink flushes across his cheeks.

 Derek soon realizes that he is still holding onto to Stiles, forcing himself to pull his hands back before he becomes too tempted to start running his hands up and down his arms. “Just be more careful” Derek blurts out harshly, and quickly walks past Stiles picking up the remaining of the dishes and cups left on the table. Stiles is left standing there, a slight sting left by the harshness of Derek's words “Sorry.” he whispers quietly to himself and makes his way over to the kitchen.

“Okay so what is all this about” Jackson enquired starting to get a little impatient. Stiles headed over and wedged himself on the sofa where Scott was sat with Allison and Isaac. Derek deciding to stand at the front so everyone could see him.

“I think there may be a new threat to Beacon Hills” Derek addressed everyone. This lead to joint groans and sounds of annoyance.

“What makes you think that, I mean Beacon Hills has had minimal supernatural going ons since the Nematon was put back to sleep and we defeated the alpha pack once and for all.” was Scotts next question

“I know but last night I had a strange dream”

“Come on Derek we all have strange dreams” Stiles interjected. He of all people knows what that feels like, still having daily nightmares from his time being possessed by the Noguitsene and all the chaos he caused. They were nowhere near as bad as they used to be and most nights he can get through the night without waking up screaming, drowning in the memories of the blood he had spilt, but they were still there and he imagines that to some extent they will be there forever. A couple of times that he had fallen asleep on Derek’s couch after a long particular binge of the current show of choice, had been the only nights where the nightmares hadn't haunted him and he was still trying to work out what that meant. “That’s no reason to gather up the troops though”

“I know that Stiles and if I had thought this was the usual type of dream I wouldn't of bothered you all, but there was something different about it, it felt more like a…” Derek was struggling to find the word, until he thought back to when he first woke up and all of the emotions hat clouded him and finally finished his sentence in a hushed tone “a vision”

“A vision?” Erica blurted “You going all psychic on us?”

Derek started pacing as he recalled the events of last night, the visions, and the taste of blood in his mouth, his aching muscles like he had just been through the shift himself and a strange sense of shame as well as anger. Everyone listened intently trying to pick up clues of how the threat ties to Beacon Hills.

“What did this chick look like?” Jackson asked breaking the silence

“Urm she was tall, slender built, long brunette hair, pale skin, I couldn’t make out her eyes but she wore this long red cloak, so long that it trailed the floor and she had no shoes on, oh and the cloak also had a hood on”

“If I didn’t know better I would think you were talking about Red Riding Hood” Stiles suggested with an undertone of sarcasm to his voice.

“I don’t ever remember Red Riding Hood turning into wolf, do you?” Derek snapped, shooting a look of annoyance ay Stiles at the same time.

“And the forest, did it look like any parts of the preserve you recognize?” Boyd quickly defusing the tension that had suddenly filled the room.

“Now that I think about, No” Derek spoke out slowly as he thought back to the images of the trees at the same time “But the preserve so big it’s impossible to know every area of it by heart, so that’s not to say it wasn’t”

“Did she kill the man?” Isaac asked

“I don’t know, I woke up just as she had sunk her claws into him from behind, but with the taste of blood in my mouth I'm sure it’s safe to say that she did”

“So why didn't Lydia wake up screaming, I mean a banshee is meant to predict death, Lydia did you get any banshee like feelings last night?” Allison started to conjecture.

“No nothing at all” She answers.

“I didn’t know anyone in the dream, not the girl, the wolf she turned into and the man that was attacked.” Derek added

“So there’s no connection there, so Lydia wouldn't have responded” Stiles hypothesized.

“Possibly” Lydia nodded in response “but Derek if you didn’t know any of them what makes you think this has anything to do with Beacon Hills?”

“I can’t say for sure but I just don’t think this is a risk we cannot afford to take, you saw what the alpha pack did and the damage caused by the Nematon. Do we really want to sit back and do nothing and let things gets really bad wishing that we had done something earlier?”

“I certainly don’t” Isaac quickly replied.

“Me neither” Cora also looking slightly on edge.

“Ok, so what do you want us to do?” Scott asked.

“I’m not sure that's why I called you all here” Derek looking at them all with an unsure look on his face. “Whatever it is though we need be quick”

“Why” Jackson quickly asks.

“Because I could feel everything the wolf was feeling and before the sense of shame I could feel the thrill of the chase, I was excited as well as exhilarated, my blood pumping like it only does during the hunt and I couldn't get enough of it, I wanted more, it was like I was already hooked. which means only one thing.” The loft stood in silence as Derek stopped there, everyone waiting with baited breath for the rest.

“It means she's going to do it again” Stiles added knowing exactly what Derek was going to say.

Derek looks at him, the two staring at each other and Derek just replies “Yes.”

 

 


End file.
